


sunshine

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Just a lazy morning.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2005 for the slashthedrabble 'Taste' challenge.

His side of the bed is empty when you wake. The sheets are still warm as you run your hand over them, his scent clinging to his pillow, so like your own, and you know before you turn around that you'll find him by the window. 

He turns to look at you when you do, his senses attuned to yours as yours are to him. A slow smile tugs at the corner of his mouth (his playful smile, so much like Darla's) yet he doesn't speak. Sun shines in through the open curtains, framing him in light, a fiery halo shimmering around his hair. He turns back to look outside, and you imagine his eyes closing as he raises his face to the sky to drink in the light, his lashes fluttering over the brilliant blue of his eyes. 

If your heart could beat, it would be racing now. If you had breath, it would be catching in your throat. He's so very beautiful. 

Without turning to look at you again, he slides the curtains open wider, letting sunlight spill further into the room, until the far side where you're lying is the only island of safety in a sea of golden light. Making you a willing prisoner in your bed. Dust motes glide through the air, glittering in the warm rays around him, kissing his naked body as you long to kiss it, slow and reverent. You watch him for long minutes while he remains by the window, as enthralled by him as he is by the sun, anticipation mounting in you, all you are aching to have him closer, the sound of his breath hypnotizing, his heartbeat echoing in your ears, reverberating through you even across the short distance between you, making you feel- _alive_. 

"Miss me?" he finally whispers, his back still turned to you. 

"Always," you murmur, your need for him evident in the tone of your voice. 

"Yeah," he breathes, and when he turns his face to look at you, you catch a glimpse of that maddening smile again. "I can tell." He turns fully around, revealing his own need for you, his gaze hovering briefly over your erection as it travels over your body, resuming its way up until it finds your eyes. You hear his heartbeat accelerate when your gazes lock, and he reaches behind him to pull the curtains closed, plunging the room into shadow again, stepping back into the world where he chooses to stay with you.

Yet the light stays with him. It's in every plane and contour of his slender body as he walks back to bed, in the graceful play of his muscles under his pale, smooth skin. It's in the trust in his eyes, a gift for you to see before they drift shut in pleasure, in the warmth of his touch as he arches under you, in the sweetness of his breath as you kiss him. 

If sunshine had a flavor, it would taste like Connor.


End file.
